


Вожделенная власть

by CubanBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanBoi/pseuds/CubanBoi
Summary: Все в замке хотели лишь власти: король над вельможами, вельможи над слугами, слуги над своими детьми, дети над домашними животными. Невольно и юный Лэнс был втянут в эту гонку за власть. Ведь те, над кем властен Лэнс, слабее его. Значит, он над ними может издеваться. Ведь над слабыми надо издеваться. Он хорошо это усвоил и применял знание на практике.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Лэнс родился на свет седьмым и стал самым младшим в семействе МакКлейн. Любой крестьянин был бы рад седьмому ребенку не меньше, чем первому, но в королевских семьях все обстоит иначе. Каждый из четырех братьев наделся в будущем занять место отца и ходить в его короне, поэтому маленького Лэнса они сразу невзлюбили. В глазах братьев он стал лишь еще одной помехой на пути к заветному трону, а в глазах отца он стал еще одним потенциальным личным ассасином. Лишь сестры, которым была чужда борьба за власть, возились с младшим братом.

С рождения Лэнс отличался невероятной красотой. Его мать и нянюшки ни раз отмечали какое у него прелестное смуглое личико с мило вздернутым носиком и маленькими красивыми глазками. Принц был окружен сворой любящих и заботливых женщин с самого рождения. Мать с мягкой улыбкой любовалась им, две сестры с любопытством выглядывали из-за ее плеча и тоже смотрели на маленького мальчика. В двенадцатилетней Веронике и шестилетней Рейчел при виде Лэнса пробуждались материнские чувства, заложенные в каждой девочке.

Довольно скоро мальчик перестал видеть лицо матери. С задорным смехом он встречал лица сестер и нянюшек, от чего они каждый раз улыбались. Уже тогда Лэнс почувствовал, что хочет видеть улыбки на лицах людей чаще. Но он был еще слишком мал, чтобы осознать и закрепить эту мысль в своей голове.

Когда Лэнс встал на ножки, ему порой удавалось увидеть своего отца, когда ускользал из-под надзора нянюшек. Мальчик не знал, что этот мужчина со смуглой кожей и седыми прядями в темных волосах и бороде его отец. Он чувствовал это. Чувствовал что-то родное в этом холодном взгляде серых глаз. Чувствовал в себе его кровь и плоть. Чего не скажешь об его отце. Король уже слишком много раз видел рождение детей. Из чего-то долгожданного и чудесного они стали для него новой угрозой, жаждущей отобрать трон. Увидев маленького сына, он каждый раз грозно звал рассеянных нянюшек и грубо просил следить за сыном внимательнее.

Ближе к шести годам Лэнса начали усердно обучать. Знавший прежде только безграничную заботу и любовь женщин, он познал грубость и силу мужчин. Когда мальчик начинал плакать, его не бросались утешать, а только сильнее били и строже кричали, называя слезы уделом слабых. Заботливый и веселый от природы мальчик быстро понял, что учителя и наставники совсем не такие, как его нянюшки и сестры. Для них было важно обучить Лэнса, вбить в него знания, порой даже буквально. Все попытки Лэнса развеселить учителей также приводили их только в бешенство, и ему снова прилетали удары. Медленно, но верно он перестал желать развеселить людей вокруг, а потом и сам перестал улыбаться.

Еще чуть позже Лэнс усвоил, что над слабыми всегда будут издеваться. Над ними _надо_ издеваться. Имея от природы тонкие и слабые конечности, худощавое и длинное тело ему было сложно управляться с мечом. Поэтому над ним смеялись. Наставники тешились его неуклюжим движениям. Братья смеялись над его тщетными попытками дать им отпор во время тренировок. Более старшие братья Трэвис и Марко с особым удовольствием пытались ткнуть Лэнса деревянным мечем побольнее. Младшие Люис и Матиас вдобавок еще и обзывали мальчика, кидались колкими комментариями насчет его внешнего вида.

Лэнсу не повезло – природа одарила его невероятной красотой. И с возрастом она лишь расцветала. Его мужское лицо украшали мягкие женские черты: тонкие брови, шелковистые волосы карамельного цвета, аккуратные тонкие губы. Из-за этого к нему начали холодеть сестры, поедаемые завистью. Они обзывали юного Лэнса, всячески хотели внушить ему отвращение к самому себе, издевались вместе с братьями, которые никогда не упускали повода задеть ранимую душу Лэнса. И у них получалось.

Подобная жизнь развила в мальчике осторожность и недоверие. За любым словом брата или сестры всегда скрывалось намерение навредить юному Лэнсу или оскорбить. Чтобы как-то защитить себя от издевательств он начал обращаться к взрослым за помощью. Вскоре мальчик понял, что строгим учителям можно _врать_. Можно выгнуть брови домиком и печально посмотреть в самые глаза, рассказывая, как братья не позволили сделать уроки, чтобы их отругали или даже выпороли, даже если Лэнс специально не подготовил домашнее задание. Его ложь быстро обрастала красочными деталями. Лицо научилось примерять разные маски, чтобы лжи охотнее верили. Лэнс постиг искусство манипуляции и лести, когда ему было 11. Обделенный грубой силой он был одарен природой проницательным умом. Братьев он побеждал не с помощью деревянного меча, а плетя интриги и сталкивая их друг с другом.

В этом же возрасте Лэнс понял, что его братьев больше всего интересует власть. Все в этом замке хотели лишь власти: король над вельможами, вельможи над слугами, слуги над своими детьми, дети над домашними животными. Невольно и юный Лэнс был втянут в эту гонку за власть. Ведь те, над кем властен Лэнс, слабее его. Значит, он над ними может издеваться. Ведь над слабыми надо издеваться. Он хорошо это усвоил и применял знание на практике. Если с учителями он был учтив и обходителен, то со слугами он становился настоящим дьяволом.

Но Лэнс не учел одного – слуги могли нажаловаться другим взрослым, которые имеют власть над принцем и могут наказать его. Тогда-то он и понял, что надежнее власть та, которой ты добился с помощью _страха_. Поставь вредного слугу с длинным языком на стрельбище да с яблоком на голове и начни целиться. Первый выстрел из лука никогда не попадал в фрукт. Лэнс попадал рядом с виском. Юный принц был талантливым лучником, только слуги об этом не знали. После подобной сцены они с бόльшим рвением подчинялись приказам своего господина.

А приказывал он порой страшные вещи. Однажды молодую служанку заставил целый день ходить с оголенной грудью, а сам с ядовитой ухмылкой смотрел на ее красное от стыда лицо. Другой фрейлине с золотыми кудрями до поясницы медленно и мучительно отстриг их, а потом заставил девушку скормить волосы свиньям. Своему придворному лакею приказал выколоть глаза, потому что Лэнсу не нравился их малахитовый цвет. Лэнс ненавидел людскую красоту. За это он ненавидел и себя.

Не стоит винить Лэнса, что он вырос таким лицемерным, холодным и жестоким. Человек, как и любое животное, умеет приспосабливаться. Взращенный без родительской любви, слушая издевательства братьев и сестер из года в год он понял, что мир неприветлив, что мир будет карать тебя, если ты слаб. Поэтому ему пришлось стать сильным.

Но он слишком поздно понял, какой ценой.


	2. Chapter 2

Шли годы. Жизнь в замке текла размеренно, словно полноводная река. Каждый новый день не сильно отличался от предыдущего. Король жил, хотя в его волосах и бороде появлялось все больше седых прядей. Старшую сестру Веронику отдали замуж правителю далекого королевства. Братья продолжали бороться друг с другом за власть. Лэнсу исполнилось 18 лет.

В свой день рождения он получил необычный подарок – личного советника и лакея Пидж Гандерсон. Этот молодой юноша с пушистыми рыжими волосами и большими круглыми очками не вышел ни ростом, ни телом, но был умнее многих вельмож из свиты короля. Лэнс прекрасно понимал, что это утешительный подарок, ведь трона ему все равно не видать – перед ним 4 брата и король, который упрямо не хочет умирать.

Пидж везде следовал за своим принцем, добросовестно выполнял его приказы, как верный пес служил своему хозяину и даже не смел сомневаться в его решениях. А вот Лэнсу было все равно. Он не замечал своего личного советника, который как робкая тень семенил за статным принцем. Изредка взгляд Пидж слишком долго останавливался на стройной фигуре Лэнса в темно-синем фраке с серебряными пуговицами, на смуглом лице с острым подбородком и вздернутым носом, обрамленным каштановыми волосами. Заглядывал в маленькие глаза цвета льда и смущенно краснел.

Не стоит за это упрекать Пидж. Ведь под личиной талантливого советника скрывалась хрупкая девушка, которая с ранних лет поняла, что лишь мужчина может добиться чего-то значимого в этом мире. Она довольно долго шла к этой мысли, пока помогала семье в поле и смотрела на других женщин. Смотрела как их насильно выдают замуж, как мужья потом их бьют. Как женщины видят свое счастье лишь в воспитании детей и бесконечных заботах по дому. Тогда Пидж поняла, что не хочет такой жизни. Ее привлекали знания, сокрытые за переплетами толстых книг. Ей нравилось разглядывать карты королевств с изящными подписями. Она любила учебу больше, чем богатства или власть. Семья поддерживала ее стремление к знаниям, видя в этом лишь юношеское дурачество и ничего более. Поэтому стоило им начать искать жениха для своей дочери, Пидж отстригла свои густые волосы, надела старое платье старшего брата и сбежала под покровом ночи в город, вручив свою судьбу в руки Бога.

Но ей не повезло. Она влюбилась. Чистая любовь, о которой пишут в меланхоличных романах для юных девушек, захватила ее сердце, стоило ей увидеть Лэнса. Та самая безответная любовь простой крестьянки к красивому принцу, которая ведет не к алтарю, а в могилу. Из-за нее Пидж плакала ночами в подушку и проклинала себя, а заодно и весь мир. Даже узнав о жестоком нраве Лэнса, ее любовь ни на каплю не уменьшилась. Именно такая любовь охватила молодое девичье сердце. Мучительная и недосягаемая.

Пидж повезло только в одном – она была невзрачной. Благодаря этому Лэнс не издевался над ней. Он вообще не обращал на нее внимание. И этому Пидж была рада – возможность везде следовать за Лэнсом поистине была небольшой, но ценной наградой за душевные терзания. Но сам принц в покорности советника не разглядел потаенной любви. Об этом он узнал слишком поздно.

***

Через пару дней после дня рождения Лэнса состоялся большой бал. Но вовсе не для празднования. Просто даты так совпали.

На этот бал приехали правители соседних королевств, с которыми отец Лэнса и так был в хороших отношениях, но связи стоит время от времени укреплять.

Лэнс ходил среди богато одетых королей с королевами и их детей, учтиво здоровался и непринужденно заводил беседу. Он легко управлял ее ходом, вынуждая собеседника как можно быстрее рассказать о себе, а потом о своем королевстве. Лэнс улыбался каждому, хотя в глазах стыл синий лед, выискивающий слабости в душе собеседника. Чем быстрее он найдет слабости оппонента, тем лучше сможет спрятать свои.

Но кое-кто смог вызвать неподдельный интерес у Лэнса. Судя по бледной коже и черным, как смоль, волосам этот принц был с севера. На нем красный фрак и золотые украшения, которые прекрасно выделяют юношу среди остальных гостей. Он стоит один и большими глазами цвета молодых фиалок осматривает гостей. Его глаза просто созерцали других людей. Принц в красном не хотел узнавать их тайны, чтобы использовать против них самих, не хотел показать свое превосходство над ними. Лэнс видел, что ему некомфортно в скоплении людей, но принц в красном упорно старался найти хорошее в своем положении.

Вскоре к нему подошел взрослый мужчина в красных одеждах, мантии и золотой короне с рубинами – Лэнс сразу признал в нем короля и отца того принца. Он сказал что-то сыну. Тонкие губы того растянулись в улыбке и приоткрыли ряд ровных зубов. Он засмеялся. Скромно, но так искренне.

Воспоминания из детства призраками пронеслись в голове Лэнса. Картинки размылись от времени, но сохранились яркие чувства, которые вызывали чужие улыбки. А потом в голове Лэнса промелькнула мысль, что он хочет еще раз увидеть эту улыбку, хочет услышать смех, который сейчас перебивали голоса и музыка.

Но Лэнс тут же откинул эту непривычную мысль. Все в голове перемешалось, словно после порыва ветра. Дыхание перехватило, словно волна накрыла Лэнса с головой. Он испугался, ведь вновь почувствовал себя слабым. Если простая улыбка того принца способна вызвать это, на что же способны его слова и действия? Сам того не подозревая принц в красном пробудил в Лэнсе страх. А люди стремятся либо убежать от источника страха, либо уничтожить его. Лэнс не привык убегать.

Спрятав эмоции за маской вежливости, Лэнс твердой походкой отправился к принцу в красном. После недолгой беседы Лэнс узнал, что ему было нужно. Этот принц из рода Когане, а зовут его Кит. Территории его королевства невелики, но его отец не хочет больше. Это поразило Лэнса - как так король не хочет получить еще больше власти? Еще больше его поразил сам Кит. Он не привык к роскошным балам и приемам, много общается с отцом и даже ездит с ним на охоту. Кит единственный ребенок в семье, рано потерял мать, поэтому отец стремился как можно больше времени уделять сыну, который так много унаследовал от матери. Губы Лэнса сжались от зависти, но быстро растянулись в очаровательной улыбке.

Кит говорил коротко, сдержанно. С каждым новым словом он все больше поражал Лэнса, все больше неосознанно заставлял бояться себя. Сердце голубоглазого принца то пропускало удары, то сжималось от зависти. Грудь переполняли противоречивые чувства. Мысли в голове разлетались, как стая беспокойных птиц. Глаза замечали, как Кит поправляет волосы, как от легкого волнения крутит пуговицы запонок - совсем не то, что должны были замечать. Спокойный голос с легкой хрипотцой и большие искренние, но скромные глаза...

С каждой секундой Лэнс все сильнее хотел уничтожить все это. Глаза из синего льда боялись цветущих фиалок искреннего взгляда.

Лэнс буквально сбежал от Кита, чтобы собрать разлетевшиеся мысли и вытолкать из груди странные чувства. Он не хотел выяснять их природу. Лэнс быстро нашел причину в страхе и ему было этого достаточно. Тем более он уже придумал, как может избавиться от Кита и заполучить желаемый королевский трон.


	3. Chapter 3

И вскоре настал этот день.

День, когда Лэнс ликовал и впервые благодарил судьбу, а Кит беззвучно ронял слезы над свежей могилой отца и готовился принять корону.

Лэнс торопливо собирал войска, энергично бегал по замку и предвкушал триумф. Ему даже не пришлось ничего объяснять отцу – королю важно, чтобы его чадо было занято делом и не планировало его убить.

Всю свою жизнь Лэнс терпеливо ждал момента, когда судьба даст ему возможность ухватиться за безграничную королевскую власть, о которой мечтал. Его руки тряслись, пока планировали план атаки на небольшое северное королевство. С губ срывался смешок, пока он во главе войска скакал к заветным границам. В глазах отражались костры, которые горели во время ночной битвы за небольшое северное королевство, в котором мирно спал уставший за коронацию Кит.

Самонадеянность Лэнса никогда его не подводила. Не подвела и сейчас.

Замок быстро пал, стоило бросить молодого короля в темницу, как какого-то грязного вора. Своими глазами Лэнс наблюдал за тем, как его рыцари вели Кита в ночной сорочке по холодным каменным ступеням все ниже и ниже в подземелье замка, пока за окном горели костры и звенели мечи. Лэнс упивался своим превосходством, наблюдая как посеревшие глаза Кита наполняются слезами отчаянья, ведь только утром он стал королем, а сейчас он в темнице. Лэнс чуть ли не задыхался от восторга, смотря на причину своих страхов за толстой решеткой.

Но всё исчезло, когда Кит, с кандалами на руках и ногах, исподлобья посмотрел на Лэнса. Исчезло время. Исчез переполняющий грудь восторг. Появилась грусть. Непонятная, разъедающая душу Лэнса и обесценивающая в один миг все его цели и мечты. В этом глазах еще блестели слезы, но в них самих читалось разочарование.

Это еще сильнее разозлило Лэнса. Он считал, что должен быть счастлив сейчас. Он _должен_ радоваться, ведь стал королем, хотя самый младший из братьев! Но какой-то парень в кандалах и за решеткой, без власти, даже без родителей смеет так смотреть на него? Смеет вызывать неправильные эмоции?

Лэнс не мог перед ним показать свою злость, поэтому он засмеялся. А потом с улыбкой оскорблял Кита, его родителей и жестокими словами разрывал только зажившие раны на сердце. Он с улыбкой наблюдал как из серых глаз исчезает уверенность и тает надежда. Это подняло настроение Лэнсу, но какое-то чувство осадком осело в его груди. Новый король предпочел не замечать его – слишком много дел еще нужно было сделать за ночь, чтобы к утру провести коронацию. Все равно Лэнс не смог бы дать имя этому чувству.

Это было сожаление.


	4. Chapter 4

Лэнс считал себя счастливым. На его голове блестит корона. Из окна до самого горизонта простираются земли _его_ королевства. И там, под его ногами, горбатясь на полях, работают те, кто слабее его. Они _все _слабее его. Теперь нет учителей с тяжелой рукой. Слуги никому не нажалуются. Нет братьев и нет сухого лица короля с мерзкими мутными глазами. Нет никого главнее Лэнса. _Нет никого сильнее_. Он на вершине цепочки власти. А такой большой властью так и чешутся руки воспользоваться.

Молодой король днем разъезжал по деревням в своей богатой карете, высокомерно смотрел на крестьян. В тронном зале с задумчивым видом слушал доклады вельмож днем. По вечерам сытно ужинал лишь в компании с Пидж. А уже ночью наступал его любимый момент дня. Он спускался в подземелье с остатками своего ужина и бросал их скованному за решеткой Киту.

Лэнс верил, что наслаждается наблюдением за ним. Верил, что упивается восторгом, когда красуется своими достижениями перед ним. Ему не хотелось убивать Кита. Он хотел сломать его, раскрошить его волю в пыль. Но каждую ночь его встречали холодные серые глаза завядших фиалок. Порой вместо безразличия они блестели гневом, но Лэнс не мог добиться от них других эмоций.

И это его злило. Еще сильнее его взбесила появившаяся в них со временем _жалость_.

Сначала Кит молча слушал его. Игнорировал каждый смешок или оскорбление, хотя в душе горел огонь гнева. Но время шло. Волосы Кита сильно отрасли, на лице появилась щетина. Кандалы оставляли все более глубокие ссадины. Но мысли и эмоции Кита приходили в порядок. Он много думал, пока сидел наедине с собой. Думал о Лэнсе и искренне не понимал, чем заслужил его гнев, что сделало Лэнса таким жестоким. И спустя десятки визитов Лэнса Кит все понял. Сквозь маску лицемерия и лед глаз ему удалось разглядеть израненную и хрупкую душу маленького мальчика, которому не повезло родиться в суровой семье. И Киту стало жалко его. Гнев сменился грустью. Киту хотелось выслушать Лэнса, узнать самые потаенные печали и утешить. Подарить ту любовь, которую тот заслужил, но не получал.

Но Лэнс не желал видеть жалость к себе. Он вновь чувствовал себя слабым, дыхание вновь перехватывало, а в голову забредала безумная мысль выпустить Кита. Поймав себя впервые на этой мысли, Лэнс тут же ушел в свои покои. Снова сбежал от глаз уже завядших фиалок.

Он злился. В бешенстве громил мебель и бил витражи. Впервые поднял руку на Пидж, которой не повезло оказаться рядом. Жалобные всхлипы отрезвили Лэнса, усмирили гнев и даже развеселили, как показалось ему.

После этого дня Лэнс стал чаще ходить к Киту и хвастаться успехами по укреплению своей власти. Для слуг он разработал свод жесточайших правил, отбирал каждого подчиненного лично, а в верности которых сомневался – сразу казнил. Чуть услышит шепот среди вассалов, заметит неправильный взгляд в свою сторону – снова шлет на плаху. У Лэнса развилась паранойя, и Кит мог лишь безучастно наблюдать за этим. Ни одно его слово не могло отрезвить Лэнса. Они лишь раззадоривали.

Вскоре Лэнс узнал, что среди крестьян ходит слух, якобы Кит, их полноправный король жив. Лэнс теперь вешал не только слуг, которые отказывались подчиняться абсурдным правилам короля, но и заговорщиков – по сути обычных крестьян, свой народ.

И он рассказывал об этом Киту. И Лэнс наконец получил, то что хотел – страх в серых глазах. Довольный собой он все чаще рассказывал Киту о каждом убитом и гордился собой. Лэнсу было наплевать на жертвы, на осиротевших детей и начинающуюся эпидемию. Главное, что Кит страдал. Лэнсу было наплевать на свою грязную одежду, отросшие волосы и морщины от широкой улыбки. Главное Киту было больно. В груди Лэнса оседало все больше неприятного осадка, но зато Кит наконец-то наказан за те чувства, которые вызывал в нем. Он громко смеялся над Китом. Почти весь день проводил с ним, наслаждаясь его отчаяньем. Лэнс выходил лишь за тем, чтобы вновь кого-нибудь повесить, а потом рассказать об этом Киту.

Последней оказалась Пидж. Она лишь робко предложила перестать убивать простых крестьян, ведь хлеб уже просто некому сеять. Но Лэнс услышал другое. Он посчитал своего верного советника одним из заговорщиков. В самом верном человеке, который никогда не смел даже думать ослушаться своего короля, Лэнс увидел врага. И избавился от него своими руками.

Своим последним вздохом Пидж призналась ему в своих чувствах.

Лэнс медленно опустил ее легкое тело на пол и уставился на свои смуглые руки. Они схватились за лохматые волосы и Лэнс закричал. Испуганный новыми чувствами, опьяненный огромной властью он не заметил, как погрузился в безумие. Забыл о сне, еде и даже не менял одежду, желая сделать как можно больнее Киту, хотя не замечал, что с каждым печальным взглядом Кита, его собственное сердце обливалось кровью.

В момент отчаянья и крика он вспомнил улыбку. Ту самую, во время бала. Скромную, но такую искреннюю. Первая и последняя улыбка, которую он видел на лице Кита.

Кит. Именно! Нужно попасть к нему. Нужно извиниться и все рассказать, ведь Лэнс все понял. И Кит тоже поймет!… Может, даже улыбнется.

Но на половине пути Лэнс увидел Кита вместе с каким-то слугой. Он решил выпустить своего короля, несмотря на страх перед Лэнсом.

Внутри Лэнса снова вспыхнул гнев. Его ослушались. Он опустил глаза на свои кровавые руки и злоба исчезла. Его охватило отчаянье и сожаление. Конечно же Кит убежит. Разве после всех этим месяцев в тюрьме он захочет видеть Лэнса? Захочет выслушать его еще раз?

Лэнс упал на колени и прозрачные слезы потекли из глаз, словно растопленный лед. Ему уже не было смысла бороться. Вся эта власть, унижение слабых, унижение Кита, который так искренне общался с ним во время бала... Лэнс понял, что не этого он хотел.

Переступив через себя, Лэнс закричал, призывая Кита бежать. Лэнс понял, что его самого уже ничто не спасет, а у Кита еще есть шанс жить нормально. Жить счастливо в дали от его.

Но Кит стоял на месте. Слуга тянул его к выходу, но Кит продолжал стоять и смотреть на отчаявшегося Лэнса, который впервые сорвал все маски и позволил увидеть оставленного родными, одинокого, вынужденного лгать всем подряд мальчика, которого никто даже защищать не хотел. Такого хрупкого и уязвимого. Который выбрал совсем неправильную мечту.

И внезапно этого мальчика обняли. Крепко и заботливо, как никогда не обнимали.

Сначала Лэнс подумал, что его убьют. На секунду даже обрадовался. Но объятья стали крепче, и Кит прошептал:

\- Все хорошо. Я рядом.

Лэнс посмотрел на него синими глазами, которые были похожи на два океана, полные слез. Серо-лиловые глаза заботливо посмотрели в ответ, а губы растянулись в мягкой улыбке.

Лэнс не поверил ни своим ушам, ни своим глазам. Но когда Кит прижал его к себе, тогда Лэнс заплакал сильнее. Ведь его обняли. Кит не ушел. Он обнял его. Улыбнулся и держит сейчас.

Разнообразные чувства заполнили грудь Лэнса. От их переизбытка тело задрожало, а слезы полились с новой силой. Все те слезы, которые Лэнс держал в себе много лет, прятал за разными масками. Все его представления о мире с шумом рушились в голове. Лэнс ни в чем не был уверен, кроме одного:

С ним теперь рядом Кит. Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
